The American Twins for the Marauders!
by Cloverdog
Summary: I present to you Scarlett and Ivy McEdwards, you're two newest Gryffendors! Sent to Hogwarts by the Senate of magic because times in America are troubling they meet the Marauders and Co. a year that changes more than a little in Hogwarts! S/OC J/L R/OC
1. Twins meet Hogwarts!

**Hi! This is my first story EVER! Let me know what you think reviews are appreciated but shalnt be begged for - Disclaimer: I own nothing that you'd probably recognize but I do own my characters!**

Bang! The entire Hogwarts population looked up in shock and surprise. Two girls had appeared-, which was supposed to be impossible; murmurs broke out. The head professor Dumbledore stood and said to the Great Hall "Silence! As I tend to our guests you all shall continue enjoying your welcome back feast!" By now everyone was outright staring at the two girls, but who looked identical to each other. Wolf whistles began to come out as the boys realized the girls were in short short and tank tops. Dumbledore led the two away.

"Who do ya think they are?" asked a tired looking blonde 6th year Gryffindor.

"I dunno but they looked to be our age… and hot!" replied a dark haired boy.

A girl a couple seats down scoffed and said " Only you Sirius would be concerned about how someone looks when they just apparated into Hogwarts!

"Actually they were pretty smokin'", the blonde boy stated.

The blonde's other friend with short messy hair exclaimed "Moony, you're growing up!" The blonde known as Remus or Moony blushed.

The redhead who'd already reprimanded Sirius shot Remus a disgusted glare, Sirius on the other hand was thrilled.

Meanwhile a very interesting conversation was going on in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore asked "Who exactly are you two?"

One of the girls replied " I'm Scarlett and this is my younger twin sister Ivy, how'd we get here? We were just headed to bed in Ducline an American school for witches and wizards."

As Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond a drawer on his desk started to glow and make random dolphin sounds. A small box came flying out and opened on the desk- a holographic image similar to floo messages came on screen. The girl's old headmistress Professor Baclmo exclaimed "Oh thank goodness! The senate of magic sent me an urgent letter saying someone planned to attack our schools, and send all students to different wizard schools, I'm glad they've arrived! Albus I'm sorry for such short notice, but sometimes these things happen… If you'll be kind enough to accept two more 6th year students may I present Miss Scarlett and Ivy McEdwards"

Blinking a couple times Dumbledore then said," Of course Paula, Hogwarts is here to help in times of need, do they need to be sorted?"

"No, we actually have the same houses here in America, they belong in Gryffindor".

"Very well I'll have our prefects show them around"

"Thank you Albus this is so kind; and girls, I'll be checking in on you!" With that she waved and the box stopped glowing and returned to it's drawer.

The professor looked at the girls and said "Well I may as well introduce you to the prefects of your year and house". "Miss Evans, Messer Lupin please come in!" Two students walked in; one an average height redhead with pale skin and mesmerizing emerald green eyes, the other a lanky tired looking blonde with a pale scar running down the curve of his jaw. The girls noticed they were both talking to each other when they appeared in what seemed to be the school's cafeteria.

The slightly shorter of the twins went up to the prefects and said "Hello I'm Scarlett, Scarlett McEdwards"

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Remus Lupin," stated the girl. Ivy went up to both prefects introduced herself as they all shook hands.

"We'll be here to show you around and get you settled in," said Lily "Since it's so late we'll show you to the dormitories and the rest of the school tomorrow, Professor McGonagall told us that you're things have been portkeyed over". The girls simply nodded and let the stress of the day finally show on their faces, along with time change.

As they set off towards the home base of Gryffindor the same thought was running through all four of their minds "this is going to be a highly interesting year!"

Once headed for their dormitories Scarlett decided it'd be good to learn some basic concepts of the school, "So is there anything in particular that we should know about?"

Lily responded with "Watch out for Peeves he's a nuisance! Teachers aren't horrible Slughorn the potions master if he takes a liking to you will try to give you connections so one day he can take the credit- Slug club parties are pretty scary! Also I'd avoid thing one and two otherwise known as the marauders- who Remus actually is a part of".

"Come on Lily- James isn't that bad, ok yeah he is, BUT he's gonna get better trust me" announced Remus.

Ivy was about to ask a question but was interrupted by Lily " Girls meet our Gryffindor protector, Madame Lard!" She gestured to a portrait of a fat lady in a large pink dress.

Remus turned to Ivy and said" Be happy you weren't here two years ago the fat lady is new before we had a troll trying to teach goats poker-that was bad". Ivy couldn't help but giggle, and Remus smirked triumphantly at getting a smile out of her. He hoped he could possibly woo this girl and keep Sirius away from her, perhaps he can have a steady girlfriend in the other twin…He could definitely feel some kind of attraction between him and Ivy.

Then Remus left those musing behind as they all walked into their common room. People tried to swarm around them and asked bunches of questions but Lily fended them off with "Oy, if they wanna tell you their story they will, they're just two new exchange Gryffindors!" Obeying her command most people scattered off back to their respective corners, except for two boys who hand air of roguish charm about them who were walking towards them, Lily scowled but said nothing. Scarlett and Ivy wondered whose these newcomers were and could only guess that they were the infamous other marauders. Scarlett couldn't help but wonder how they'd get along Remus seemed nice and she could tell he took an immediate liking to her younger sister. But Scarlett couldn't help to be drawn towards the boy with mischievous silver eyes. …..Yet how personalities differ…..

**Thanks! Review if you'd like!**


	2. Charms and some background info

**Howdy! Ready, set read! Disclaimer: Been there done that you know how it rolls! **

**And to Blitz-gurl-42 thanks I'll try to keep the story coming (loved your story about the Wesley twins) **

"Hullo love I'm Sirius and would fancy getting to know you-so your name?" Sirius proclaimed.

"Lay off Black- and NO Potter I will not go out with you!" Lily exclaimed, as a boy with hazel eyes opened his mouth.

Scarlett, being the "nice" person that she was smiled and said, "I'm Scarlett and this is my twin Ivy, as nice as you seem- Lily snorted " I really must get to bed with time change and everything".

"Well I'll most definitely see you around then hmmm," Sirius said cockily, Scarlett only made a humming noise, and walked up the stairs to her new dormitory.

"Scarlett, that's the boys rooms!" Lily called out. Scarlett blushed and quickly went to her dorm, where Ivy already was. In the common room Lily said "Sirius don't think you'll automatically woo every girl"

"I'd never dream of it, I KNOW I can woo every girl, 'cept you- you're saved for Prongsie!" with that Sirius and James went back to Remus who was playing chess with Frank Longbottom, a fellow 6th year. Lily only shook her head and went upstairs. She checked on Ivy and Scarlett who were getting accustomed to the dorm they shared with Lily, and Alice. Scarlett and Alice were talking animatedly about chocolate, while Ivy fed treats to their two owls one an small ink colored owl, another, a large pale tan color- with the names Ebony and Ivory respectively.

Ivy called out to Lily, "So why do you detest the marauders so?"

"Well Sirius and James are arrogant brats, who think the world revolves around them, and unfortunately feeding to their egos-it does. Sirius goes through girls like them 10 cents a dozen; more often than not they'll throw themselves at him-he loves it. Scarlett I'd beware he thinks he can swoop you off her feet," said Lily.

"Fat chance of that Lily, she's crazy feisty and pretty freaking intelligent, Black won't know what hit him!" Ivy announced.

"He doesn't seem horrible, so far, way to forward though" Replied Scarlett. Alice could only laugh at how feeble that statement was in comparison to the infamous Sirius.

"Okay changing topics! Where are you from?" Alice questioned.

"America! It was VERY last minute that we arrived," Said Ivy.

"I thought I recognized the accent, my aunt lives in America!" Alice said this as she nodded her head dark brown curls bouncing everywhere.

"Alright wake-up will not be fun tomorrow and we've got 8 hours of educational fun* and you know Slughorn will give us a 2 page long essay…" Stated Lily. The girls groaned and turned into bed.

The following morning, "I hate waking up before the sun!" Scarlett proclaimed. Groans met her ears. Surprisingly Alice jumped up and got into the shower. After approximately an hour and a half later all the girls were up and moving, bounding towards the delicious smells wafting out of the Great Hall. As the girls were devouring the most important meal of the day Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules, and introduced herself as head of Gryffindor.

" Wow, Scarlett and Ivy we have all the same classes together- all NEWTS!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've always been a bit of an overachiever, or at least that's what some of the kids said back at Ducline…" Said Ivy. Lily merely shrugged and munched on a scrumdillicious piece of ham. "It looks like we have advanced charms first!" Said Ivy again.

"Crap! It's 10 minutes still class starts, come on" Lily rushed. As they scurried towards class, more than a couple second glances were thrown their way.

"All right class we'll be working on the human duplication charm today," Professor Flitwick said. "the spell is called DYBLYG pronounce it well and flick your wand in a figure eight manner".

As the muttering of spells went throughout the classroom, a sudden ringing noise could be heard, as there were two Lilies. Soon after Scarlett got her duplication, making it seem like there were triplets in the room! Ivy growled she'd been trying for what felt like ages, and couldn't get this spell down! Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and murmur "You've gotta be more precise with your flicking". She did so and it worked!

"Thank you Remus!" She gushed as she gave him what could only be described as a mini-hug, Remus had the dignity to blush. Class ended shortly after, with Fliwick praising everyone "for their excellent effort"! As the girls headed off towards history of magic , Alice came by ;because she had evil (as Lily says) divination first bell to talk to the twins and Lily while they walked to class.

"Scarlett, Ivy it sounds like your making quite the splash! Two boys in Divination were talking about the *super hot dirty blondes, that appeared from nowhere!" She told.

"Woah, who would've known? And just because we're short, pale with dark blonde hair and have an accent make us **hot**?" Ivy asked.

Alice nodded, as they walked into history, she said "we can continue this conversation in this class, our ghost professor is crazy boring and we can pass notes with enchanted paper".

"Lily do you know who we have this class with?" Scarlett asked as Ivy and Alice were talking.

"Hufflepuff I believe, they're niceish, but have no "fascinating" qualities about them…", responded Lily. Scarlett simply pursed her lips and went mmmmm….

"Oy you! The bubbly American!" Someone called. Scarlett looked over to see trouble one and two skipping towards her and Lily.

"Miss me Lily? We had a vision that we'd be graced with wonderful company next class, and was right! Professor Twealny (**forgot spelling too lazy to look up) **will be so proud!" James said.

"Save the Divination crap James, it's absolutely awful, not to mention annoying- kinda like what your being right now!" Lily snapped not wanting to deal with him. James only shrugged and retuned to Sirius and Remus,; Peter got held back 2 whole years, **(he'll make lil' to no show in this story). **With that everyone filed into class ready for an hour of absolute boredom, if they paid attention to Binns.**, **and so class began.

**I promise things will get more romanticy soonish I just want to set the scene and not jump in too soon thanks for reading! I want to say what the girls look like cause I really don't like reading about how they look in the actual story… I digress… Scarlett and Ivy- shortish approx. 5'5 slightly shorter than shoulder length dark BLONDE hair amd grayish/blish/greenish eyes, they're pale with red undertones- and thin, but the actual bone itself on them is a bit big. Alice- Tall think 5'9 extremely curvy, short brown hair that is curled or au natural, she has light blue eyes. Lily- stereotypical Lily, pale approx. 5'7 hair that reaches just past her shoulders and has a slight wave to it. Ok I'm rambling! More info about boy's appearances in next chapter, thanks to ALL the awesome reviews, do it again if you want! **


	3. Binns, bunnies and cliffs

**A/N: Alright it is late-I'm hyper… Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never would like to-fan fictions are SO much better! To everyone who likes this story I recommend instantlyinsane- she's freaking AWESOME! I appreciate reviews they make me wiggle in joy. **

**Beta'd by- xxxSora-kun**

Alice giggled. "Oooh Lily sit by me, then Ivy and Scarlett can confuse Binns, can't you see him going, "Aah those damn Americans going all double on me?" She leaned over to the girls and whispered theatrically, "He has a conspiracy theory that Americans are breeding bunnies to help them take over the world! We've heard about it often." Lily and Ivy looked at Alice and fell to the floor in absolute hysterics. Scarlett and Alice were perfecting the details to this little plan, and getting occasional stares from the poor Hufflepuffs who merely saw two girls whispering about rabbit world domination.

Professor Binns glided into the room, Lily quickly elbowed the twins and they assumed seats next to each other. Lily then raised her hand and said, "Professor we have two new students from America, will you please let them introduce themselves?"

He grimaced at the word American and nodded while saying "Of course," and to anyone not half-brain dead could have recognized the sarcasm. Ivy and Scarlett were simply having too much fun though.

"Hello, I'm Ivy-"

"And I'm Scarlett. "

"We're from America."

"Home of more than slightly psychotic bunny farmers."

"It's true we're American so we must be right…"

"…As last minute exchange students"

With that the girls smiled as cheerily, fake as human and inhumanly possible. The professor would have had a mental panic breakdown as his dislike for their country overwhelmed him, if he was alive. Jaws dropped and full out wheezing from laughter as students realized what just happened.

"Oh my almond Lily, they're officially one of us, definitely not an obnoxious bimbo!" Alice cried. Lily could only nod, because she was crying from how much she'd laughed.

"Ok class now that we've met our… lovely new students, we shall be learning about the influence of troll literature and how it's impacted our society," Binns droned.

"Professor, Lily and I were having a discussion about this over break and we're hoping you can help us," Alice began. "What is a huffle and why is it puffy?" **(This has bothered me since the 1****st**** book)**

"Well Miss Sutton, it's a last name, but a huff is a burst of wind and so it a puff, so I guess you could say it means wind blow blow," Snorts could be heard all around the room as the students took this pretty perversely. Some Hufflepuffs looked scandalized, if anything making the whole, thing funnier.

All of a sudden a ear maiming noise could be heard all throughout the castle- **WAAAWCH! **

**A/N:Okay, sorry I haven't updated a while, I have my reasons…1) school 2) pure laziness… I owe ya'll a chappie though! And instantlyinsane and I have very similar personalties (at least through writing), we may write some of the same things, but what she writes is hers and mine is totally my personality…Toodles and review! **


	4. walls, muggle clothes, and a proposal

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I got bored and still feel like this is almost a filler chapter, but hey you take what you can get right? I deticate this to JustSaraa and whitetigermisty-you guys reminded me to keep on writing thank you so much! Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter or anything associated with it**

Everyone looked up in surprise, at the horrid noise finding Hagrid on what must've been the world's largest hippogriff. He looked embarrassed and mumbled "don't mind me professor Binns, I've been trying to train a new pet and haven't had much luck, seeing how the cute little guy almost hurt himself on this wall"

That's when Sirius exclaimed, "I don't think the wall hurt it, it hurt the wall!"

Hagrid only shook his head and said, "oh Sirius always the jokester, trust me once I introduce these into class you'll love them!" At that the entire class shared a look of disturbance between themselves as Binns shooed Hagrid and his "pet" out the wall which was already magically starting to repair it's self. Seeing how that interruption took up the rest of class, everyone scattered into the hallway, joyfully free of Binns. Throughout the day classes and lunch came and went where the girls were being introduced into British wizard society, and occasionally being hit on by the lusting schoolboys. Eventually dinner rolled around and Scarlett was already complaining about the amount of work they'd been given, Lily nodding sympathetically. Alice and Ivy had already gotten to the topic of boys

"Oooh, I like that one!" Scarlett exclaimed, while eyeing a 7th year blonde"

"Really, I would have gone for one less... Nerdy looking" Alice replied

"No no the cute smart ones are the way to go! And I know you would go for someone different looking, most likely a keeper looking kind of Gryffindor, possibly by the name of Frank?"

Alice only blushed and said, "he's coming over here yes, yes! Do I look ok? Oh never mind he's here!" She grinned, "Hi Frank, what's up?"

"Hey Alice, I was uhh... Wondering if you would uhhh, tutor me in herbologly, I'm pretty horrible"

"Sure, I'd be happy to if you want we can start tonight!" Alice looked like her birthday had come early, she was amazing at herbologly and got alone time with Frank. After he left Lily, Scarlett, and Ivy squealed and hugged Alice.

"Girls , we need to get Alice as adorable as she possibly be, by the end of the night Frank shouldn't remember his studying but only Alice, Alice and some more Alice" Ivy was getting quite excited at the thought of glamorizing her new found friend.

"Definitely, hey if anything we should all get gussied up and flaunt around school tonight, yeah?" Few could match Scarlett's enthusiasm but Alice most definitely could.

"Hellllloooo wolf whistles and muggle clothes", even Lily was happy to have girls night with more than just her and Alice.

Just as the girls were getting ready to leave the cafeteria-as the twins liked to call it no matter how many times Lily corrected them; the marauders just happened to stroll up to the girls and James couldn't help but comment on their giddiness "Who knew, just us being in their presence brings our ladies such happiness!"

Lily who was in too good of a mood to fight with the marauders told them exactly that, "Potter, Black we are going to go celebrate- girl style, and get Alice ready for her study date!" At this she couldn't help but giggle, which shocked everyone- "What I can't be happy for my friend, hmph we shall be off, off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" With that she turned and flounced towards the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius looked at Scarlett and asked "First of all what did you do to Lily, and second of all where the hell is Oz?"

Scarlett only laughed and wiggled her eyebrows prancing away with Alice in tow. As Sirius turned towards Moony, he noticed that he and Ivy were deep in conversation about potions "That potion? We learned that in 2rd year, I'm surprised you learned it just last year!"

"Oh yes how interesting, now have you guys learned any of the 6th year potions that we'll be learning this year- like amortentia?" Remus questioned.

"No, actually I've never even heard of it," Ivy responded

" I do believe it's the first thing we learn in advanced potions this year"

"Oh my! I guess then I'll just have to learn fast then. Oh I must get going can't keep the girls waiting, I do hope we talk soon though," Ivy waved and ran out trying to catch up with her friends.

"Moony! Congratulations! You talked to a girl other than Lily by choice AND you didn't make a fool of yourself!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah padfoot, but more surprising her sister didn't throw herself at you, some one must be losing his chaaaa-rrrmmm!" Remus said in a sing-song voice, continuing on though "I'm afraid we're going to have to take James back up to the dorm, I do believe he's in shock".

"Lil-Lily didn't yell at me," James sputtered, eyes wide. As Sirius and Remus dragged James upstairs.

In the girls' room muggle music was playing out of wands while they tried on various outfits.

"Hey, Scarlet whatta think of this?" Alice asked while holding up a purple tank top, and white sweatshirt.

"Ehh let's see what else there is- try this on instead" Scarlett tossed Alice a red and white plaid button down, white tank top, and light blue boot cut jeans. Once Alice paraded out with the shirt styled like a modest Daisy Duke, the girls couldn't help but keep complimenting her. "Lily you're up next!" Here take these, Scarlett handed the clothes to Lily without even giving Lily a chance to speak. When Lily showed off the clothing they knew it was perfect. A v neck white sweater and dark skinny jeans, did wonders to make lily even prettier. While Alice and Lily were slipping on their shoes and doing hair and make up, Ivy and Scarlett quickly got dressed, with Ivy in black tights a long dark blue sweater dress and black belt, and Scarlett in light flare jeans charcoal colored sparkly tank and a cardigan of various shades of gray.

Once their appearances were to their liking the girls headed into the common room, where Alice quickly set off to the library to tutor Frank. When realizing they had nothing better to do Ivy and Lily started on homework, and Scarlett who'd already finished was teaching the music spell to a bunch of curious 3rd years.

"I'm boooooored….!" Lily said not even 5 minutes after her and Ivy finishing their work for the night.

"Yeah, well I'm bored too, doesn't the school do anything other than these hogsmade trips and quidditch Remus was telling me about?" Ivy responded back after hearing Lily sigh and getting ready to exclaim her boredom again. Lily only shook her head no.

"This must be fixed at once, come on we still have another 2 hours till curfew, let's go see what we can do about this!" Scarlett was already out of her chair intent on finding entertainment; the other two decided not to question Scarlett and followed her to the head master's office.

After going there, they realized that the password wasn't known is when Scarlett refused to give up, eventually shouting at the gargoyle "Why the fudge nugget won't you let us in?" To their surprise the steps rolled down allowing them access. After knocking on the door and receiving a pleasant "come in", is when they proposed something to Albus Dumbledore who was more than willing to allow and even help the idea flourish.

"I'll have it announced at breakfast tomorrow morning," He said.

Lily expressed their thanks and they all giggled back to the common room excited to see the looks on people's faces and question Alice about how her studying went.

**Reviews would be lovely! And this chapter makes me excited it's gonna set some things up soon! Yay! Again I express my apologies for not writing sooner, I'll try to get better about that. Can any one guess what the girls want to do for entertainment? By the way the story might progress slowly, but I have most of it planned for what I want to happen. Thanks!**


	5. Angels, Insults and Dates

**I'm getting another chapter out in honor of the final harry potter movie, it was good but I thought Fred didn't get a big enough death scene (he and Sirius are my favorites!) Disclaimer: Own no rights to harry potter **

After a slightly restless night of sleep, Lily, Scarlett, and Ivy all woke up early and woke up Alice, who they quickly told the plan to. "My word that's genius!" She exclaimed, "We should get down to the Great Hall at once to see people's reactions!" Nodding the girls quickly fastened their cloaks and rushed down to the Great Hall. Once sitting down Lily couldn't help but ask Alice about her study session with Frank.

"I hate saying it girls but I don't know how into me Frank is, he seemed only truly intent on studying," Alice sighed in disappointment. Immediately they began to comfort Alice, not noticing 3 boys slide into seats across from them, nor Dumbledore standing up getting ready to speak- an unusual sight at breakfast. This immediately captured most students' attention. And eventually Ivy's who pointed it out to her friends.

"It has been brought to my attention that Hogsmade trips aren't enough to satisfy your entertainment anymore, and seeing how easy it would be for our school to provide some needed breaks from school work. In one weeks time there will be our first school event other than a Hogsmade trip- a concert by the punk rock angels!" Dumbledore began, eyes twinkling as he saw excited whispers could be heard and seen all through out the hall.

"DUDE! I love the angels! And they're usually sold out in less than an hour- how did Dumbledore book 'em?" James asked an excited grin on his face.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked in response also smirking.

The headmaster continued with a slightly mischievous smile "Now, this'll be happening this Friday under the new moon, leaving you only 3 days to find yourself a date-that is if you want, and now I'll leave you to your breakfast". Instantly chatter broke out from every table.

Alice looked at Scarlett and said "You are a genius my friend, this is gonna be wicked, sweet, and absolutely FABULOUS!" Scarlett only blushed and waved off the flattery.

"Wait a second you got the punk rock angels to perform at Hogwarts, Scarlett?" Remus questioned.

"No, I merely suggested to our lovely professor that we needed some somewhat wild fun- his cousin is their uncle and they were open!" Scarlett gushed.

"Wow, a chart topping record breaking band here in only 72 hours… YES!" James was thrilled to say the least. Lily giggled at his excitement to her shock and James' enjoyment.

"Come on girls the wonderful class of potions is waiting!" Said Lily with a tad of sarcasm as she grabbed an extra piece of bacon and walked into the corridor, leaving the marauders behind.

"Welcome back, this year we will be working on highly advanced potions in preparation of NEWTS, I've made a seating chart and ask that you follow it please," Slughorn began already getting odd looks about a seating chart. He was smart enough not to put any Gryffindor/Slytherin combinations together. Lily was put next to Remus, Scarlett to Sirius and Ivy to James. Snape was on the other side of the room, looking sad that Lily was never going to forgive him. "Now we will be working on the infamous amortemia love potion, BUT it'll first require at least two months of research," The whole class groaned as their professor pointed to the stack of textbooks they would start their research with.

"So, Scarlett, you, me the concert yeah? Seeing as you'll be lucky enough to look at me while you ace our project," Sirius questioned with far too much confidence, while slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Awww, Sirius you shouldn't have!" Scarlett squealed. He started to grin thinking how easy this was. "Ever thought so degrading of me cause I'm not a cute little play toy you're going to toss around then dump like the pieces of trash they occasionally are, and I'm sure as hell going to make you pull your own weight in this class!" Her voice was very angry and agitated, not to mention giving the no longer smiling Sirius a very evil glare.

"Okay, just thought you would have wanted a little fun with someone, and just to let ya know you'll still be hearing more from me!" Sirius was trying to do damage control but was just digging himself deeper.

"Oh, I do want to have fun with someone, but at the moment it's not you!" Scarlett stopped their bantering with that, to go get the necessary textbooks.

The moment she was gone James leaned over and whispered "Padfoot got served!" Sirius just sent him and glare.

After that the class progressed relatively quickly with some bickering and flirting that Scarlett quickly put a stop to, with a well aimed kick to Sirius's shins. Never less some productivity occurred with the two actually reading part of the textbook.

After class was over Lily grabbed Ivy and Scarlett before Slughorn could interrogate them. She rushed them down the corridor until they had gotten outside where they then walked down to Care of Magical Creatures, or CMC as Lily dubbed it. Once the rest of their house had gotten down the hill Scarlett had stopped ranting about the stupid sexist pig, Sirius Black.

"Hey Alice, who do we have this class with?" Ivy asked the now there Alice. Seeing how Alice just had to go to the hospital wing with a "totally random nosebleed" which most people knew to be caused by Molly Prewitt's joke candies, who although she was a 7th year with a wild temper, she had a soft spot for Alice and an appreciation for Alice's hatred of potions, thus gifting Alice with an excuse to get out of class.

"Actually we have it with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seeing how very few people actually take the class, not a single Slytherin!" Alice responded.

"Oh alright that makes sense!"

"Gather round I've got something to introduce all of you to!" Hagrid seemed to appear out of nowhere along with some hippogryths. Whom he seemed intent on finding a victim to ride one. He tried to convince the macho James Potter but James was having none of it, thinking those bloody birds are evil, still remembering the history of magic issue. Once finding that no one would ride his pet, Hagrid simply decided that people should be split into groups to pet the beast. Of course he just had to choose those groups. It was Lily,and Amos Diggory a polite hufflepuff who was rather cute. Scarlett and a blonde ravenclaw she didn't know the name of. Alice was paired with Frank and Trisha Yearwood a rather erm provocative hufflepuff. While Ivy, Remus, James, and Sirius were together.

While Alice was being the daring Gryffindor that she was, started towards her creature holding a hand out to pet the thankfully smallish hippogryth. Trisha started talking to Frank fake blonde pigtails swishing as she asked him something that stopped Alice cold in her tracks. "So maybe we should like get to know each other like some more at this concert Frankie!"

Alice was hoping Frank would say no but her wish didn't come true seeing how he responded with as much enthusiasm as Trisha to "being delighted on doing that, I'll walk you down at 8?" Trisha nodded. Alice looked absolutely heartbroken, and decided to go on acting like nothing happened, petting the bird hybrid rather quickly until it squawked, where she just trotted off to the sidelines.

"Lily I'm hoping you might be willing to go to the concert with me, seeing as I had fun with you in hogsmeade that one time and if you want it can be as friends but ugh what do you say?" Amos rambled. Lily sighed and nodded yes; little did Amos know that she was doing it out of pity.

James and Sirius were poking at the hippogryth, not insulting it just being well…annoying Ivy and Remus waiting for them to stop, while discussing how exciting the concert will be. "Maybe I'll see you there, seeing how crowded it'll be and all," Remus said.

"Well, you can always just look for me and then I guess we can hang out there too" Ivy responded.

"I'd like that," He replied.

"Me too," was her answer. Ivy giggled and they both blushed; yet dropping the subject once James came over.

"You reckon I should ask Evans out again?"

"NOOOOO! Don't she sees you as superficial and not worth her time! Just be nice and gradually try to become her friend," Ivy explained to James. Seeing how he didn't ask out Lily and instead went to get Sirius who was ironically lovingly petting the hippogryth. She took it, that James understood her. After that she looked over at her sister, nudging Remus and asking, "Who is the Ravenclaw she's talking to?"

"Xeno Lovegood, he's smart but more than a lot kooky,"

Surprisingly enough the kooky ravenclaw was asking out Scarlett. She responded to his question with "Why, I barely know you?"

"Ahh but this way you can get to know me!"

Scarlett smiled knowing that he was worth a shot since he had a witty comeback; so she said yes thinking what an interesting night Friday would be.

As class ended Hagrid was kind enough not to assign homework and the quartet of girls headed back to their common room seeing as it was their free period.

**I know very stereotypical, but that's just how I want my story to turn out so your gonna have to deal with it . I wanted to be silly so I made molly into a slight trouble maker, I don't know how much of her you'll see but I figured she griped on Fred and George so why not make her a little conniving? :) How many thought it was gonna be a ball- are you surprised? Do you like? Well tell me in the reviews! Also to any non-registered user out there reading this, you can review without an account I'd appreciate it and no your computer shouldn't get any viruses! Thanks! **


End file.
